Wild Data Child
by He-who-runs-into-walls
Summary: Tai is lost in the Digital World after the events at Highton View Terrace until a group of humans like him show up. Original Isn't it? Well I'm going to try and give my own spin Gen (I don't dislike slash but I don't think I can write decent romance)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chapter fic and my first attempt at a non-crossover idea as well my first digimon story basically my first of just about everything fic

Edit: inspired by a story where Tai is stuck in the Digiworld and has two companions: Agumon and a Monmon with a very familiar verbal tic to Guilmon when talking to Tai

4 years ago

Taichi "Tai" Takuya and Hikari "Kari" Takuya were watching in horror as Greymon was being sent back to the digital world after his battle with Parrotmon. Suddenly Tai yelled "GREYMON!" and ran towards him suddenly in a flash he was gone from Tokyo. Kari sat down and wept "T-TAI!" she then ran home to her mother tearfully telling the whole final battle in all its heart wrenching details.

When he awoke he was in a forest full of palm trees and weird creatures next to an unconscious Greymon suddenly in a swirl of data there was Augumon lying next to him now aware once more. He said "Augumon where are we?" Augumon replied "we're on File Island in the digital world." Tai then was approached by a Patamon and Gabumon when he asked them who they were they said they were digimon then they asked him "May we please travel with you Taichi?" he said "yes and call me Tai"

A/N: What do you think? I haven't seen any digimon seasons so help me if I get something mixed up with a review **BUT POLITELY** as such all flames will be sent to Tai and used to help him cook any food he finds

See you around this is sagecurse98 saying May the stars be in your favor and hidden will your horrors stay


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so about a hundred digi-years pass for each earth year so it's been 400 years for digimon history(which means the first digidestined have come and gone) while Gennai has had Tai and his three digimon in a cryostasis called digi-stasis were he aged on earth time that is 4 years. Now on with the story Huzzah

* * *

Present day Highton view terraces Tokyo

Hikari Kamiya or Kari to her few friends was sent to summer camp after her friend Mimi insisted she come with and arguing with Mrs. Kamiya over her daughters safety finally getting her to cave in with the tailored classic "Don't you want Kari to make friends with people outside of study buddies and T.K?" so here she was sleeping in a tree when suddenly snow woke her up as it started to snow till the sky was hidden behind white icy winds mean while in the great big digital toolshed...

Tai awoke near the Tokyo port deposit point he was now eleven years of age and knew how to fight hand to hand better than most people twice his age with military training. He wore black combat boots and black cameo shorts with a tan shirt and a black choker with two red eyes shaped jewels set in it that blended into his background no matter where he was. Suddenly the telltale noise of a group being transported sounded so he slipped in to a tree jumping 5 feet off the ground to observe who was going to be the digi-destined. He saw a girl with brown hair so much like his own when he first arrived he realized Kari was now here he promised himself to protect them as he knew very well throughout her adventures as he knew she'd be under attack from the very start so he snuck off knowing they'd end up at Free-fall Cliff(the cliff at the end of the first episode) with their digimon partners. The telltale buzz of Kuwagamon suddenly filled the air "Hmm well let's see how well they do against Kuwagamon my friends" he commented to the three digimon who had taught him as best they could to survive in a world he was unprepared for. anyway he noticed Kairi was cornered on Free-fall Cliff "why is she alone?! a mistake like that could cost her life" Tai jumped down in front of her and puling out a pen and ink he wrote Digicode for fire shooting a fireball at Kuwagamon scaring him off

"hey are you okay..." He stiffened and said "I have to go" before running off leaving behind one very confused Kairi Kamiya

* * *

And CUT! well that's all and I see Digicode as being a way to affect the data around you almost like Runes In Harry Potter(a missed opportunity for awesome magic IMO)  
.Also if anyone reads this and would like to beta PM me (I'll definitely need one who is flexible with fandoms and crossovers)


End file.
